


Осознание и понимание

by Happy_me



Series: Стив – асексуал [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неважно, что Тони знает о сексуальности Стива, это все равно шокирует, когда он сталкивается с особенностями Стива «лицом к лицу».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осознание и понимание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knowing and Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942251) by [edenbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound). 



Тони прекрасен, когда все его внимание сфокусировано только на Стиве, когда его губа прикушена, когда Тони все сильнее трется о любовника. Стив еще никогда не видел его таким сосредоточенным, и Стив бесконечно любит его за это. За то, что он значит столь много для Тони; за то, что любит, несмотря на его асексуальность; за то, что Тони не сдался и не отказался от него, даже когда дело коснулось секса. Стив прижимает Тони ближе к себе, целует его, удовлетворенно выдыхает стоны прямо в кожу, шепчет их на ухо Тони, чувствуя себя словно в теплом коконе, согретым и лелеемым, _желанным_.

Поэтому он ненавидит тот момент, когда Тони вдруг замирает, сузив глаза. И в них читается… боль? Стив понимает, что именно это ранит его очень сильно, и внутри груди все сжимается.

– Ты не…

– Я знаю, – говорит Стив быстро. – Я говорил тебе. Это физиология, это не… Мне не надо, чтобы мой член встал, чтобы насладиться этим, Тони. Мне нравится это не из-за этого.

Тони откатывается от него, вставая, хотя потом вновь садится. Стив чувствует, как холод охватывает его без тепла Тони рядом с ним.

– Тебе это не доставляет удовольствия, не так ли?

– Не так, как тебе, – Стив садится и придвигается ближе к Тони. Проводит рукой по его боку. – Но мне так хорошо быть с тобой рядом, я люблю смотреть, как…

– Хотя что уж… Ты с самого начала это говорил.

Стив выдыхает:

– Да, я... Как я уже говорил, я обычно нормально реагирую на физическую стимуляцию. Но если я не… Я не знаю, Тони, просто иногда так случается. Это не значит, что я не хочу тебя, это не значит, что я не получаю от этого удовольствие. Я просто... мужчина, который не очень-то интересуется сексом. Ты ведь это уже знал. Это ничего не меняет.

– Я думал, – и есть что-то такое неопределенное в голосе Тони, что заставляет Стива чувствовать себя ужасно, – я думал, ты меня хочешь.

И на это нет другого ответа, кроме как заключить Тони в объятья и целовать его, целовать его губы, его челюсть, его глаза.

– Я хочу, Тони. Я хочу. Только не так же, как ты хочешь меня. Я думал, что мы с этим разобрались? Я думал, ты... Я думал, ты понял.

– Ты знал, что все так и будет?

Стив проглатывает горечь воспоминаний о лице Баки, когда они занимались любовью:

– Да.

– Ты должен был сказать мне.

– Я думал, что все объяснил.

Тони резко вырывается из объятий Стива:

– Мне нужно подумать об этом, – он замолкает, увидев Стива лицо, и делает глубокий вдох. – Слушай, это не… Это не конец, не думай, что я позволю тебе уйти так легко. Я просто хочу, провести свое исследование насчет таких людей как ты, посмотреть, что ДЖАРВИС сможет найти для меня. Я хочу понять все это. Я хочу, чтобы и тебе было хорошо. Если тебе не будет так же хорошо, как и мне, то это будет больше похоже на насилие, и это то, с чем я никогда не смогу смириться.

– Я знаю, – мягко отвечает Стив. – Я знаю.

Все-таки ужасно холодно, когда Тони нет рядом с ним, и Стив не сможет справиться с тем, как перехватывает дыхание в горле, когда Тони поворачивается, хватает свои вещи и идет в свою мастерскую. Он знает, что Тони сделает все возможное, чтобы всесторонне все изучить, знает, что Тони не стал бы врать о желании провести исследования, что Тони не сдастся просто так ради того, кого он так любит. Но Стиву все равно больно; лежа в одиночестве в постели, он чувствует себя неудачником, потому что он не может дать человеку, которого любит, то, чего тот хочет. В комнате все так же холодно.

Стив встает и идет в зал, чтобы скоротать время с боксерской грушей вместо бесполезного валяния на кровати. Поначалу он чувствует себя опустошенным, но он знает, что уснуть уже не сможет, а удары кулаков по груше смогут на время отогнать тяжелые мысли.


End file.
